huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Judeau
Simon Judeau, otherwise known as the Professor, was the cruel and devious founder of the Organization and one of the most powerful Seekers to walk the earth. The Professor was motivated by the desire to heal himself of a curse in conjunction to his past with Metz, Dante Vale, and father of Lok Lambert, the famous and legendary Seeker, Eathon Lambert. The Professor's signature Titan was Araknos, the Legendary Titan of the Mind. History In the 1950's, when Simon Judeau was a teenager, he was a member of the Huntik Foundation and the mentor of a young Eathon Lambert. The young Judeau worked along with Metz and Eathon to fulfill many missions and to discover several Titans; within the group, Judeau served as the brains, Metz as the muscle, and Eathon as the intuition. At one point in their travels, Simon saved Metz' life at the Temple of Tecobai during an attack from the Ecuadorian natives, by holding out his Caliban Amulet to stop him falling into a river of lava. Upon discovering the location of the Legendary Titan of Mind, Araknos after a year's search, Simon entered the temple and put on the Ring against his team's advice and against the warning inscription. Instantly, Simon was cursed and had to be hospitalized for several years because the effects of the curse were beyond the abilities of Huntik Foundation magic and medicine. During this time in 1958, Eathan remained a loyal friend and was by his side everyday. When Simon was well enough to walk again, he escaped and left his Titan, Dendras, behind so that Eathon could bond with it. Eventually Simon made a deal with Araknos that would allow him to live on for sometime until he found a cure for his ailment, without informing anyone Simon vanished. Simon eventually started the Organization in 1959 using the mind control abilities of Araknos. Judeau also falsified the history of the Organization, so as to make it seem as if the Organization had existed for years when in reality it was a relatively new company. While beginning the Organization, Simon attempted to gain the help of Eathon but he rejected his offer. With the creation of the Organization, Judeau donned the alias of the Professor. After discovering that Eathon had found the resting place of the Amulet of Will, Simon hunted him down with five of his best operatives. Eathon managed to escape by faking his death, jumping off of a waterfall in Peru and using the power of the Nexus beneath the waterfall to escape to Huntik, the Spirit World. After Eathon's disappearance, the Professor sought after Eathon Lambert's journal, which held clues which would lead to the Amulet of Will and the other two Legendary Titans. Though two Huntik Foundation members, Dante Vale and Lok Lambert, managed to uncover and bond to Behemoth and Tao, respectively, the Professor used his wiles to claim them as his own. . The Professor was then confronted by the Huntik team in his castle. Though the Professor managed to invoke the Legendary Titan of Immortality, Overlos, Dante used the power of Archwarder to disrupt the Professor's control of Overlos so that Lok could use Dendras' power to control Overlos and to command him to open a portal and take the Legendary Titans back to the Spirit World of Huntik. Defeated, the Professor found himself caught by the webbing of Araknos and was also taken into Huntik by Araknos' web after a failed attempt to save him by Lok Lambert and Dante Vale. Like Eathon, the Professor currently resides in Huntik. Personality Simon Judeau originally was an honorable Seeker who cared greatly for his friends, Eathon Lambert and Metz. Among the group, Simon was the most intelligent but was also more brazen than the others, disregarding an ancient warning inscription at the resting place of the Ring of Araknos. However, upon being cursed by the Ring, Simon removed all traces of his former self, becoming cruel, evil, and devious. The ultimate dominator, the Professor now lived to control. He was capable of being sly and manipulative, but rarely had to resort to such actions. Normally, the absolute fear he inspired was enough. The Professor had no ethics, and would do anything to expand the Organization and his power base. He was also the type who liked to manage every facet of the Organization himself and to make every decision personally. If any of his underlings failed him, he would not hesitate to have them removed. The Professor wanted to use the Amulet of Will to gain immortality and to cure his curse. He was thoroughly selfish and may have also been driven insane thanks to the curse. Abilities of Araknos]] The Professor was bound to the Legendary Titan Araknos, a devastatingly powerful Titan capable of mind control to the point of being able to completely rebuild someone's personality. The Professor was also very strong willed, as he could invoke and control four Legendary Titans, Dominator and Nordrake all at the same time, without getting exhausted, something which even Dante Vale, the Huntik Foundation number one Seeker, could not do. Spells Utilized * Armorbrand * Boltflare * Breakspell * Enderflame * Everfight * Farslip * Hyperstride * Poisonfang * Raypulse * Rippleburst * Skingrip * Slipstream Bonded Titans * Araknos (banished to the Spirit World) * Archwarder (given to Rassimov, recovered by Dante) * Behemoth (banished to the Spirit World) * Caliban (obtained by Metz, given to Dante) * Dendras (given to Eathon, recovered by Lok) * Dominator * Goblin Brownie * Nordrake * Overlos (banished to the Spirit World) * Tao (banished to the Spirit World) * Thresher * Trapfeaster * Undergolem x2 (given to Eathon the dog) Gallery Simon Judeau.png|Young Simon Judeau The Professor 1.jpg|The Professor's concept art The Professor 2.jpg|The Professor S1E25 Simon Eathon Metz.jpg|Young Simon with his team, Eathon and Metz S1E25 Simon study.jpg|Simon spent years trying to find a cure for his curse S1E25 Professor curse.jpg|The Professor's curse S1E22 Professor.png S1E22 Professor 2.png S1E22 Professor.jpg S1E24 Professor Araknos.jpg S1E26 Professor summons Overlos.jpg S1E26 Professor.jpg Trivia * Simon Judeau's persona as the Professor, including making his inferiors kiss his ring, is based on the archetypal mafia boss of Marlon Brando's The Godfather. * Simon's last name, Judeau, was changed from the pronunciation of ''joo'-do'' in the original Italian version to joo-' dā''-yo in the English version. * The Professor referred to the Casterwills as a clan of backward fools in episode 14 - "All Work and No Pay." es:Simon Judeau nl:De Professor Category:Characters Category:Seekers Category:Huntik Foundation members Category:Organization members